The train-running management device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 listed below is an example of a conventional technique in which, a running curve for controlling the speed of a train is recreated in accordance with the occurrence of any delay of a preceding train such that the train is caused to run according to the recreated running curve.
If the preceding train causes a delay, the train approaches the preceding train and a speed limit is applied to the train. As a result, the arrival of the train at the next station is delayed. It is further disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that, by adjusting the speed of the train beforehand depending on the status of the preceding train, the train's arrival time punctuality at the next station is improved.